


Francine Smith lovers affair

by Deltario



Series: Sexual adventures [1]
Category: Cuck - Fandom
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: Francine Smith is done and tired of Stan Smith and Naruto uzumaki head of the cia of Virginia and Langley falls has to inspect the weirdness of this area.You see when naruto was sent to a new world he was sent with hinata to start a family and to help it . Luckily he was in this new earth where there is no chakra or superpower aliens but terrorists and other threats.
Relationships: Cuckol
Series: Sexual adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692958
Kudos: 1





	Francine Smith lovers affair

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a where Naruto sucks Stan .

Naruto uzumaki hero of the 4th great shinobi war was fighting against his friend sasuke uchiha and they where about to clash again for the finale time.

" this will end the battle that will end all battles " sasuke said as he charged up his chidori. Chirping birds where heard.

" sasuke " Naruto said as he created the rasengon in his hand . A swirling sound was heard.

Naruto and Sasuke both jumped and meet in the middle and clashed.

" naruto !!! " sasuke said.

" Sasuke !!! " Naruto yelled. As the two jutsu clashed a huge sphere was created mixing chakra and energies. Spiritual and physical. 

In the epicenter to the sphere was sasuke and Naruto . They weren't giving an inch of each other and it created a shockwaves of power so great that it open up a rift in space.

Now this isn't good because at this point Naruto got sucked in. And it was a white room where nothing exists .

" hello any body here ? " naruto asked .

Naruto looked around the white room of space until ...

" greetings " the voice said.

" where are you show yourself " Naruto said.

" alright " the voice said .

What Naruto saw was a drop dead gorgeous women. She had black eyes big breasts and a bulb but and Amber eyes.

" who are you ? " naruto asked 

" i am Kami and what you are in limbo " Kami explained .

" so I didn't die ? " naruto asked.

" no you didn't die . I have a reward for you thought . You could be with the one you love and have all your memories but I need you to be yourself . " Kami said with a smile.

" bring hinata with me and you got a deal " naruto asked.

" Okay " she snapped her fingers and hinata appeared.

" where am I ? " hinata asked.

" your with me hinata - Chan !!! " Naruto said as he hugged her and she had a atomic blush on her face.

After explaining what has happen and what he is going to do.

" Okay I will go with you " hinata said with a smile

" perfect " Kami said and sent them off.

A few years later at Langley falls Virginia 

Naruto and hinata arrived in Langley falls as a place to settle down.

They have a happy life with two kids boruto which is the oldest a small girl which is himmariw .

Naruto also has landed the job of being stans boss and is the head of the Cia of Virginia . All is well for Naruto until he sees stans Smith work review as well as his personal file. In it has everything from his social security number to his borthday. Everything.

Turns out Naruto does not like Stan Smith very much. He has tried to be nice with him but he is so narrow minded about many things that if you don't fit into his small molded you are an illegal alien or terrorist .

"I've had enough that egotistical, narcissistic jackals running around like he owns the place but can't open his fuck ing eyes to the people around him !!! " Naruto rants .

" honey he is not worth it . Let him go I k ow your pissed off at Stan but please don't do that to the man. No one deserves ... That done to them "hinata said .

Flashback...

A night Stan Smith wanted to get into the good the good graces of his boss so he invited Naruto and his wife over for dinner.

Naruto being the kind hearted man he is agreed and he and his wife are now at his house.

Naruto had on a black suit and hinata a purple skirt.

They rang the door bell and was greeted inside.

" Hello you must be Stan boss. He says great things about you " Francine said. The blonde haired mIl f said with big breasts and nice long legs and beautiful eyes. Naruto was lost in them until hinata snapped out of it.

" why the thank you for having us " Naruto said as he and his wife sat in the kitchen table with Steve which is there youngest child. Hailey which is there oldest.

" hey boss !!! " Stan said with a smile .

" how you Stan " Naruto said with a strong handshake.

They both sat in there seat and they all said Grace and began eating.

After a moment has passed and they where eating Stan asked a question with his mouth full.

" hey why are your eyes like that ? " Stan asked with food hitting hinata as he was chewing with food and some landed on her face.

" there are part of my bloodline and let's leave it at that " hinata said polite and serious .

After some time Naruto broke the ice

" so Francine what do you do for a living ? " naruto asked polite with a smile.

Francine blushed and responded " I am a stay at home mom " she said.

Naruto looked shocked " really a beautiful women like you is staying at home ? If you where my wife you would have freedom to do what you want. You would be able to follow your passions " Naruto said .

Francine was shocked no one ever said those words with such devotion before.

Unfortunately Stan had to worsen it .

" hey boss i know Francine is attractive I get it but please don't get her hopes up " Stan said.

" and why is that Stan ? " naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

" a while ago she wanted to open up a business and selling muffins. I turned her down and she did it anyway spend ing my money so that's is the reason " Stan said.

" i see " naruto said but was thinking differently.

The night went on and they talked about different things.

The next day at the cia.

Hinata is Naruto Secretary and assaint 

After reviewing both files he reasons to his wife why he must punish Stan smith.

" he has walked out with another women all just because she was not home coming queen. He is incredible shallow, cares only for Francine looks. He is a sexist , he has committed multiple crimes , he is incredible dangerous to his family, he is so to the point that he will do it tomorrow prove himself right. He had Francine hhypnotized and put her in psychiatric hospital he ... Didn't give a vaccination to one of his kids and he died . He shoot Francine in the arm and he frame her for murder " naruto told his wife.

" Okay we can do it Then " hinata said.

" perfect " naruto said as he kissed hinata.

A week later.

A week passes he got to know her at the time and Stan was away on a far away trip in Russia 

Naruto and was sitting on the couch and was talking to her.

" so Francine how are you ? " naruto asked.

" good just waiting for Stan to come home " Francine said with a smile.

" well yeah sorry about that I need a mission fulfilled and Stan volunteered so ... " naruto said plying through his teeth.

" it's no problem " Francine said.He

Now she set the tea on the table and they where watching television.

" You knoW Stan told me to keep you company " naruto said plying to her.

" really that doesn't sound like Stan " Francine said.

" yeah he did now then tell me why are you married to Stan Smith ? " naruto asked .

" because I love him and he has given me two wonderful children why ? " Francine askec.

" Francine please don't take this team wrong way but that is full of shit. Stan is a douchebag that can't satisfy a women and can't shot for shit " Naruto said calmly as he smirked as he drank his tea.

" that's not true he is a great man " Francine defended her husband.

" get real women . A man who doesn't treat you like a women or respect you. Tell me when was telling last time you had an orgasm or show here a good time " Naruto said.

" out !! " Francine yelled.

Naruto moved quickly and kissed her she tried to fight it but couldn't fight his strength 

Naruto quickly started using his tongue and moving it with hers and he placed both fingers inside her pussy.

" t his is wrong I'm married !!! "Francine yelled.

" oh well not for much longer " Naruto said as when he kissed her he override her mind .

He then started to kiss her again and her mind is trying to fight it but can't 

After awhile she gives up and starts to kiss back.

Later ...

We see naruto and Francine making out on their bed.

Naruto quickly takes off everything and so does Francine high off of lust .

" get on your knees " Naruto said as she gets on her knees and blows him.

Her tongue swirls around his head and she was swirling it.

Her head went up and down and she was coughing on his dick. 

Naruto jammed his cock inside her mouth and he was face fuck ing her. Spit was coming off of her mouth as Naruto kept at it.

" I'm cumming take it all !! " Naruto roared and he summed in Francine mouth .

" argh !!! " she yelled as she was cough as she was struggling to get it all in her mouth .

" are you ready i am about to fuck that ass !!! " Naruto yelled.

" What Stan has never fucked me there !! " Francine yelled.

" oh so he hasn't had a taste yet what a waste " Naruto said as he plunged inside her ass.

" oh please stick it out your to big !!! " Francine yelled out.

Naruto didn't hear her or didn't care as he kept pound her ass.

" oh my god your ass is so tight !!! " Naruto yelled as he kept pound her ass.

" oh my god !!!! " Francine yelled as naruto kept going .

Naruto kept going on and out of Francine ass as her breasts shook up and down and her nipples went hard.

Naruto kept going in and out until ...

" I'm gonna cum !!! " Naruto yelled as he summed inside Francine 

Francine passed out .

" kukukuku !!! Stan you are bought to be for a surprise .

A week later ...

Stan Smith gets back to the states and to see his wife.

He opens the door and says " honey I'm home !!! " Stan said but the lights go off and Stan is knocked out.

Later...

Stan is in his bed room and he sees Francine in a her knight gown 

He looks around bewildered because he sees his boss Naruto .

" hi Stan you see this all was a rouse to get into Francine pants and now you are gonna watch me fuck Francine and she is mind now " Naruto said.

" Stan you can look away if you want I won't hold it against you " Francine said.

" no Stan Smith I want you to look as I take your wife from you " Naruto said as he and Francine make out on her husband bed and then after that she and him takes it inside her pussy his huge cock lines up perfectly.

Naruto fucks her pussy roughly 

" Damn Francine two kids and your still this tight. " Naruto said as he fucks her hard her breasts where swinging back and forth Francine was in escasty .

" fuck me !!! " Francine yelled out in happiness.

Naruto continued to fuck that pussy as Francine was yelling out his name Stan was watching on in shame because he was getting hard as fuck.

Naruto continued to fuck that pussy as he grabbed her ass and slammed it on his huge cock and sucked her breasts.

Naruto looked to see Stan and smirked as he saw him get hard .

" oh look at that you really are pathetic Stan getting hard while your wife gets fucked " Naruto said as naruto continued to fuck her pussy hard.

" oh my god I'm cumming !!! " Naruto and Francine yelled as they climaxed at the same time.

" well Stan I win " Naruto said


End file.
